


Twisted

by jacinth



Series: These violent delights [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Open that mouth again, Nick. Screams always brighten my day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

After the incident in the locker room, Louis went about the rest of his day in a daze and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't expect to be treated the same as always or at the very least ignored. What had happened _had_ to be a one off thing.... or temporary insanity on Harry's part perhaps. There was just.... absolutely no way Harry Styles wanted him for keeps, or even a week, for that matter.

After the final bell rang Louis was spinning the combination to his locker when a large hand appeared above his head. He stiffened, expecting the worst, only to be pulled against a warm chest. Louis shivered when he felt a finger slipping under his jumper to tease the skin below his belly button and goosebumps broke out over the rest of his body at the feel of warm breath on his neck. Louis hesitantly turned his head, pressing a shy kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth before he continued gathering what he needed from his locker.

It took less than a second for their little world to be shattered when a group of Harry's 'friends' appeared behind them, laughing and asking if Harry was going to “Share his little slut” ice raced through Louis' veins but before he had time to worry if Harry would actually consider... _that,_ the warmth disappeared from his back and seconds later he heard a yelp.

Slowly, Louis turned, and was met with the sight of Nick Grimshaw lying face down on the floor, Harry's booted foot against his shoulder blade, his arm pulled up at a sickening angle. Louis felt a chill creep up his spine as he took in Harry's cold expression – the way he barely batted an eye at the boy squealing and crying in pain under him.

“Open that mouth again, Nick. Screams always brighten my day.” Harry drawled, dead calm, as if he were talking over tea and biscuits instead of ripping someones arm out of the socket.

When Nick said nothing in return he twisted the limb, earning another pained cry. “What's this? Nick Grimshaw with nothing to say?”

Louis was petrified now, what would happen if he did something to piss Harry off? He cringed when he heard a sick popping noise and Grimshaw screeching.

Then Louis did the only logical thing. He ran.

 

It ended up being a wasted effort - Harry caught him before he made it off school grounds. One minute he was running, the next an arm shot out in front of him, catching him across the middle, winding him and practically lifting him from the ground. Louis actually tried to bite Harry but the bigger boy just ignored his valiant struggles, dragging him across the lot to his Jaguar XK.  
  
The drive was silent and Louis didn't know what to think when Harry pulled into the driveway of his house.  
  
Louis' voice shook slightly as he spoke. “How... how do you know where I live?”   
  
Harry merely blinked, tilting his head. “I think the question you _should_ be asking is: What _don't_ I know about you, Louis William Tomlinson.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be longer, this is just a lead up.


End file.
